Mind Games
by Kasui
Summary: Weiss has to deal with a company that is producing a machine that allows mind control, which also leads the victim into memory loss and suicide. Ken has to deal with a girl he met during one of his missions. Rating may go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, although I wish I did, but I don't.   
  
Note: Yes, I know not a very good title, but it's all I could think up. So onward with your reading…  
  
Mind Games  
(Chapter 1- A Mysterious Girl)  
  
There was a cold, damp and dark room. There were no windows. This room only had one opening and that opening was an old wooden door, the door looked like it was about to fall and it was all scratched up. It was a small, barren room the black wallpaper was all ripped and it showed a dark wall behind it. The floor was made of cement; it was dusty and had cracks. From the looks of it you could tell it was a room in an abandoned building, a cellar to be precise. A lone figure walked slowly out of the room in a dazed look, her face covered in dirt. She had emotionless dark brown eyes and long brown hair.   
  
************************  
  
"We have found that several members of the board in the 'Kimoto Industry' have been dealing with a kind of machine that can emit sonic waves that allow mind control," a silhouette of a man on a TV screen had said, "It also seems that if this is prolonged it leads to memory loss and ends in driving the person crazy and into committing suicide."  
  
"These men," the silhouette continued, as four pictures and black boxes flashed onto the screen, "Hajime Tokito, Yuji Jino, Seiji Horichi, and Hyoe Katsu. As you can see we have not been able to decipher who the other people involved in this crime, but there is no time to waste, lest another death happens. There are nine on the board, we know that there at least five are part of this murderous rampage."  
  
"Your mission is to stop these four men and to figure out and dispose of whoever the remaining people are before they are able to continue this evil industry. Hunters of light. Hunt the beasts of tomorrows darkness."  
  
The screen then blackened.   
  
A woman with red hair had flipped the light switch causing the room to fill with light.   
  
"Do you understand your mission?" Manx asked, handing Aya a manila envelope, "If not all the information you need is in this envelope and the place where the men will be when it is your time to attack."  
  
"We have to find out who the others are?" Ken asked, standing up.  
  
"Yes, all Kritiker agents have not been able to decipher who the remaining men are, let alone if there are more than five involved," Manx said.  
  
"Alright," Yoji said, placing his arm around Manx's shoulders, "Now why don't you tell me when we can go grab a bite to eat, just you and me?"   
  
"Balinese," Manx said, as Yoji removed his arm.   
  
"Alright since you all know what you are to do. I will be going," Manx said, as she climbed the stairs, and disappeared from sight.  
  
************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Ken asked, holding his communicator up to his mouth. He wore his usual leather jacket, under which was a black shirt, pants, a yellow sweater wrapped around his waist and his goggles on his forehead, his bangs covering it partially.  
  
He stood on a grass hilltop behind a gigantic maple tree. It was a very dark night, hardly any light, for the moon was covered in mist.  
  
"Yes, this is where the board of directors will be meeting," Aya said, through the communicator. He wore his long black jacket and gripped his katana in his gloved hands.  
  
He was on a hilltop in a black car with Yoji. Yoji wore a dark blue jacket and his wristwatch, which held his deadly Harigane.   
  
"Omi are there any alarm systems?" Yoji asked, holding his communicator up to his mouth.  
  
"Yes, but I can get rid of it quickly, just hold on," Omi said, through his head communicator as he typed into his laptop. He wore his usual jacket and shorts, along with his hat. His bow gun close at his side.  
  
"Okay, alarm system was been deactivated," Omi said through his communicator, quickly closing his laptop and grabbing his bow gun, as he started to walk into the building.  
  
"Alright, all Weib members, enter," Aya said, through his communicator, he walked stealthily into the building, with Yoji following him.  
  
Ken walked into the building and had somehow ended up at the bottom floor. He walked down a dark hallway.   
  
He walked past several doors, inspecting each and everyone of them, for any sign of the men, he was sent to dispose of. He had searched every room.  
  
He heard slight movement and the sound of someone breathing. The shuffling grew louder and he heard slight mumbling. He stressed his ears trying to figure out where and what the noise was coming from.   
  
Suddenly as he turned a corner something fell into his arms. Slightly startled he looked down to find a girl with long brown hair in his arms, she opened her eyes blinking a couple of times and fainted. Ken could tell that she had been here for a while from the dirt on her face, covering her so he could barely tell where her eyes were.  
  
"Shit," he said, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"  
"Siberian? Where are you? We have the targets in view," Aya said, through the communicator.  
  
"I'm on my way."   
  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Ken said, as he laid the girl down, not knowing is she could hear her, as he started off down the hallway.  
  
************************  
  
"Abyssinian, I'm in position and ready for attack," Ken said, as he crouched in a shadowed corner, watching four men at a table, conversing with each other over what sounded like the machine they had been using to commit their devious scheme.  
  
"Balinese?" Abyssinian asked through his communicator, eyeing Yoji who was also hiding in a shadowed corner, who nodded, "Bombay? We're in position, ready for the attack."  
  
"Got that," Omi said, through his communicator, he was perched up on a beam in the ceiling, his laptop at hand, he motioned his hand to a key on the laptop and tapped it.  
  
With that the light that had been in the room had been turned off and all men in the room were bathed in darkness.   
  
"What the hell!!" one man yelled, standing up.   
  
"What's going on?" another one yelled.  
  
"Hold on sir," one said, as he tapped on a phone attached to his ear.  
  
"Wha…………?" the last one started to say, but he was never able to finish his sentence.   
  
All that was heard was swift movement, the screams of four men and the swish of a katana.  
  
************************  
  
A piercing scream was heard, through the hallways. The girl who had been in the hallway shifted a little, but remained sleeping.   
  
************************  
  
"Miss Kareena," a man said, he wore a black suit. His white strands of hair and the wrinkles on his face showed he was in his late fifties.   
  
He was in a white hospital room, a very spacious one. He was talking to a girl on a white bed in front of him. She slept snuggly in the bed. She slightly turned at the sound of the voice. Slowly her dark brown eyes opened, she blinked a couple of times from the brightness of the room and turned to the man.  
  
"Hiroku?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"Miss Kareena," Hiroku said, his deep blue eyes lighting, "Do not get up. Stay down, save your strength. How are you?"   
  
"That's a lot to process, but I'm fine," Kareena smiled, as she lay back down, "What happened?"  
  
"The nurse said, that a man had dropped you off at the hospital last night. You were unconscious and might I say dirt covered, they cleaned you up and put you up in this room. They said the man had left as soon as they took you," Hiroku said, "Do you have any idea of what happened?"  
  
Kareena lay silent, as she breathed in deeply.  
  
"Miss Kareena?" Hiroku asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I……" Kareena sighed, lowering her head, "… I only remember…"  
  
"Kareena!?" a group of girls yelled, as they walked into the hospital room.   
  
"Who?" Kareena asked, picking her head up, as Hikoru turned to face the doorway, "Liana? Yuki? Akemi?"  
  
"Kareena!!" one of the girls yelled, she ran to Kareena and hugged her, her long black hair falling behind and her light brown eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Akemi!?" Kareena yelled, receiving a rather tight embrace from her best friend.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akemi asked, still hugging Kareena, "We just heard and we came as fast as we could."  
  
"Yea… yeah I… I'm fine," Kareena said, coughing.  
  
"You don't sound alright," Akemi said.  
  
"That's probably because your squeezing the air out of her," a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and light blue eyes said, tapping Akemi on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Akemi said, releasing Kareena from her embrace.  
  
"That's… al… alright, Akemi," Kareena said, coughing, "Thanks, Yuki."  
  
"No prob," Yuki said, brushing her light brown hair off her shoulder.  
  
"So, what happened?" a blonde girl asked, her hair was also streaked with strawberry highlights and her brown eyes looked to Kareena.  
  
"Liana?" Yuki said, nudging the strawberry streaked blonde with her arm.  
  
"What?" Liana asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
"You, your not supposed to ask her that yet," Yuki whispered.  
  
"That's alright, Yuki," Kareena said, as Akemi, held onto Kareena's hand, "I really don't remember what happened, it's just my memory is a blur."  
  
"But I do remember a guy," Kareena said, "I don't really remember what he looked like, but..."  
  
"A guy?" Liana asked.   
  
"Shhh," Yuki said.  
  
"Yeah, he had brown hair and the most incredible brown eyes I've ever seen," Kareena said, her eyes getting dreamy, "but who knows I could have just dreamt it up I can't even remember if it was real or if I just had a really bad nightmare. It must have been a dream. Right?""  
  
Akemi squeezed Kareena's hand and Kareena nodded a thanks.  
  
"Alright, I think Miss Kareena should get some rest," Hikoru said, "We should leave her so she can rest."  
  
"Yeah, so you'll be able to get better fast and leave quickly," Yuki said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Liana said, as she followed Yuki and Hikoru out of the room.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Akemi asked, with sorrowful eyes as she looked into Kareena's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Kareena said, "Really, I am," she added at Akemi's look.  
  
"Alright," Akemi said, finally letting go of Kareena's hand and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Am I alright?" Kareena asked herself, "I guess."  
  
Her eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued……  
Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? I'm willing to take in any tips on helping my writing skills, I want to know what I should work on. Although, if your going to flame me, plz plz be gentle. This is my first WK fic and if you have the time read my other fics, I have a lack of reviews and am not sure if I should continue them.  
~MJ 


End file.
